For My Birthday
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jaejoong. Seperti biasa, Yunho siap mengabulkan semua permintaan Jaejoong. Tapi apa jadinya kalau Jaejoong malah meminta seorang member EXO sebagai kado ulang tahunnya? / a DBXO fanfiction. / Dedicated for JJ's birthday. Better late than never. Hehe.. / Review?
1. Demand

**For My Birthday**

**A DBXO fanfiction.**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**Ini gaje..mungkin poin kekeluargaannya agak absurd.. berusaha jadi humor sih ._. kemungkinan bakal two shot atau three shot :3 doakan aja biar ga terlalu panjang, kay?**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

"Yunho-yaa~" Jaejoong menutup pintu apartemennya dengan pelan mengingat hari sudah malam. Meletakkan tasnya sembarangan di dekat pintu masuk, kemudian melangkah kearah sofa, dimana Yunho sudah menunggunya dengan tangan terbuka lebar, siap memeluk si cantik yang baru saja selesai merayakan _'JJ Party'_ di JaeHolic.

"Happy birthday, Jae," Yunho langsung memerangkap Jaejoong yang lelah dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengecup pelipisnya dengan sayang. Jaejoong menggumam pelan, kemudian balas mencium pipi Yunho.

"Gomawo, _bear_," Jaejoong tersenyum sesaat sebelum membenamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher suaminya. "_Bear_...aku lelah~"

"Tentu saja kau lelah," Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong pelan-pelan sehingga kini Jaejoong sedang bergelung dalam pelukannya. "Konser, setelah itu menggelar _party_ bersama _fans_ di JaeHolic. Kalau kau tidak lelah itu justru tidak wajar," Yunho tertawa renyah sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong manyun, "Yah, kukira kau akan membelaiku...atau melepaskan bajuku... atau memandikanku," pria cantik itu memainkan kancing kemeja yang dipakai Yunho dengan imut. Kepalanya masih setia bersandar di leher suaminya, membuat hidung mancung Jaejoong mencium aroma Yunho yang sangat maskulin, namun juga imut karena Yunho sangat suka memakai bedak bayi, entah kenapa.

"Jae," Yunho menggendong Jaejoong sedikit, kemudian mengubah posisi Jaejoong menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Jaejoong yang peka langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit mengangkang sehingga sekarang dia duduk dipangkuan Yunho.

"Hm, Yunnie-Yunnie?"

Yunho tersenyum manis. "Sekarang hari ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Yunho yang mengundang munculnya sebuah _pout_ di bibir seksi Jaejoong.

"Kau lupa ya?" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan, membiarkan tangan kurusnya menghantam pelan dada Yunho yang bidang. "Kau melupakan ulang tahunku?"

"Tentu tidak," Yunho tertawa, kemudian tangannya menarik sebuah majalah katalog perhiasan dan tas dari balik punggungnya yang sedari tadi menempel di sandaran sofa. "_Here_," Yunho memberikan majalah tersebut pada Jaejoong yang langsung membulatkan matanya imut. Dia paling tahu Jaejoong menyukai benda-benda yang berkilau(?) dan dia yakin benar Jaejoong akan menyukai kado pemberiannya.

"Kau lihat majalah ini? Pilihlah barang-barang yang kau suka, aku akan membelikannya untukmu,"

"Woah!" Jaejoong langsung merebut majalah tersebut kemudian mebolak-baliknya dengan semangat. _Well_, memang dia terlihat matre dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Tapi percayalah, semua barang-barang _bling-bling_ yang dia miliki adalah hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Yunho sendiri tidak terlalu suka dengan barang-barang seperti itu sehingga jarang membelikan untuk Jaejoong. Dan sekarang mumpung ada kesempatan, Jaejoong jelas tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

"Jaejoong-ah," Yunho menggeser Jaejoong yang masih asyik dari pangkuannya. Jaejoong mengerang protes sesaat, tapi kemudian hanyut dalam majalahnya lagi.

"Jae-ah, aku mandi sebentar, _kay_? Lihat-lihatlah dulu, kalau ada yang kau suka, bilang padaku, oke?"

"Ne~" Jaejoong mengangguk polos dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada majalah. Sementara itu, Yunho berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tawa tertahan.

"Pesonaku kalah dengan barang-barang itu ternyata," Yunho tertawa kecil sebelum menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah, Jaejoong masih asyik melihat-lihat majalah itu. Sesekali manik cokelatnya melirik kearah kamar mandi, menanti keluarnya Yunho dari sana. Pria cantik itu sudah menemukan barang yang menarik perhatiannya dan yang ia harus lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu.

Menunggu Jung Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi.

10 menit... 20 menit... Jaejoong menunggu. Sesekali tangannya dengan iseng memutar-mutar majalah tersebut dengan jarinya seperti ia memutar bola basket. Jaejoong melirik jamnya bolak-balik dengan gelisah. Mungkinkah Yunho ketiduran di kamar mandi? Atau...Yunho terpeleset kemudian kepalanya terbentur _bathub_ dan...

Sepertinya Jaejoong lupa bahwa suaminya itu punya kebiasaan aneh menari-nari di kamar mandi.

"Huff," Jaejoong meniup poninya, kemudian membongkar-bongkar majalah-majalah Yunho yang lain, kalau-kalau Yunho menyimpan majalah _fashion_.

Jaejoong mempautkan bibirnya ketika membongkar-bongkar majalah-majalah tersebut. Hanya ada majalah tentang TVXQ, TVXQ, dan TVXQ. Serta beberapa majalah lama yang memuat sunbae-sunbae mereka.

"Huh?" Jaejoong melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah majalah yang berada diantara majalah lain. Majalah yang covernya bergambar dua belas orang pemuda yang ia tahu adalah _boyband_ terbaru bentukan SM.

EXO.

"EXO..." Jaejoong mengambil majalah tersebut, kemudian mengamati wajah setiap membernya dengan cermat. Hati Jaejoong mendadak riang ketika mendapati foto Kai disana.

"Omo omo, _this kid_!" Jaejoong mengelus-elus foto Kai dengan telunjuknya. "Tidak kusangka dia sudah debut sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin aku dan dia syuting untuk HaHaHa Song sama-sama," Jaejoong tergelak kecil. Kai dan DBSK memang pernah syuting untuk HaHaHa Song ketika DBSK mengunjungi para _trainee_ SM di ruang dance untuk bernyanyi dan menari bersama. Dan Kai adalah salah satu _trainee_ beruntung tersebut.

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang kulitnya makin gelap?" Jaejoong membuka-buka majalah tersebut, kemudian mencari-cari profil Kai yang ditampilkan. Pria cantik itu berseru girang ketika menemukan satu halaman yang _full_ memuat tentang Kai.

"Kim Jongin... Kai?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Nama panggungnya lucu sekali, seperti nama Jepang. Tapi...memang Kai terdengar seksi jadi cocok-cocok saja sih," Jaejoong berbicara sendiri sambil membalik ke halaman berikutnya.

"Omoooo, anak ini imut sekali! Astaga, bahkan namanya juga _cute!_ Xiumin~"

"Wow, yang ini terlihat garang sekali! Mwoya, dia _leader?_ Pantas saja. Siapa namanya? Oh, Kris."

Jaejoong masih terus berceloteh riang sambil melihat-lihat masing-masing _profile member_ EXO.

"Omo! Yang ini bahkan mirip Siwon! Puhahaha! Namanya... oh! Suho,"

Kemudian ketika Jaejoong membalik halaman berikutnya, Jaejoong terpana.

Seperti mimpi, salah satu _member_ EXO telah menarik perhatiannya.

Jaejoong mengelus foto yang terpampang di majalah tersebut, menunjukkan seorang pemuda imut yang tengah tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

"Omo... dia... _cute _sekali..." Jaejoong perlahan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat foto salah satu dari dua belas pemuda tersebut. Jari lentik Jaejoong menelusuri foto pemuda tersebut, kemudian beralih ke _profile_ yang menampilkan nama pemuda imut tersebut.

"D.O... Do Kyungsoo,"

Jaejoong membaca dengan teliti profile pemuda bermata bulat tersebut. "Do Kyungsoo. 12 Januari 1993. 175 cm...eo? 175 cm? Ah, dia pendek sekali. Pasti dia sangat _cute_!"

Pada kenyataannya, Kyungsoo memang _cute_, Jae.

"_Main vocal_ di EXO. Omo! _Main vocal_!" Jaejoong entah kenapa jadi girang sendiri. Dia memperhatikan bentuk mata bulat Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa bagi Jaejoong sangat _cute_. Serta bibir hati milik Kyungsoo yang mengingatkannya pada Yunho.

Mata yang doe dan bibir berbentuk hati.

"Anak ini cocok untuk menjadi anakku!"

Tentu kalian tahu yang Jaejoong maksud adalah menjadi anaknya dan anak Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung tertawa sambil blushing setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. _Yeah_, melihat Kyungsoo, Jaejoong entah kenapa jadi ingin mengadopsi Kyungsoo jadi anaknya. Well, aku tahu pesona imut Kyungsoo tidak bisa ditolak. Tapi...sampai separah inikah?

"Jae? Kau sudah selesai lihat-lihat?" Yunho tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jaejoong, masih menggunakan _bathrobe_ dan memegang handuk. Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya penasaran, mencoba melihat majalah apa yang tengah dibaca Jaejoong sampai-sampai istrinya bertingkah aneh begitu.

"Sudah!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu apa yang ia inginkan untuk ulang tahunnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku, Jae," Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kemudian dengan cekatan Jaejoong langsung melompat duduk di paha Yunho.

"Aku mengganti keinginanku. Aku tidak mau perhiasan-perhiasan itu," Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada suaminya yang memasang tampang heran. Istrinya tidak ingin perhiasan?

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yunho.

"Ini," Jaejoong membuka majalah tentang EXO yang tadi dibacanya, kemudian menunjuk pada foto Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin dia sebagai kado ulang tahunku,"

.

TBC

.

* * *

Yes! TBC disini! Kalau ingin dilanjutkan, coba reviewnya dong ._. saya pengen tahu reader saya siapa aja ._. muehehehe xD

So...yah! Aku cuinta sama DBSK dan EXO sekaligus..jadi kubikin begini(?) ya sudah ._.

Review? :3


	2. Persuasion

"Aku mengganti keinginanku. Aku tidak mau perhiasan-perhiasan itu," Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada suaminya yang memasang tampang heran. Istrinya tidak ingin perhiasan?

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yunho.

"Ini," Jaejoong membuka majalah tentang EXO yang tadi dibacanya, kemudian menunjuk pada foto Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin dia sebagai kado ulang tahunku,"

.

* * *

**For My Birthday**

**A DBXO fanfiction.**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**Ini gaje..mungkin poin kekeluargaannya agak absurd.. berusaha jadi humor sih ._. kemungkinan bakal two shot atau three shot :3 doakan aja biar ga terlalu panjang, kay?**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu masih pagi. Jam empat pagi lebih tepatnya. Namun sosok bermantel tebal yang dengan mudah dideteksi sebagai Jung Yunho itu tengah berdiri diam. Di hadapannya adalah sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang dengan _dorm_ EXO, hoobae'nya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, benar-benar malu bahkan untuk menyatakan keinginannya untuk mengadopsi Kyungsoo selama dua hari. Karena yang semua hoobae dan trainee tahu, Yunho belum menikah. Walaupun pada kenyataannya dia telah diam-diam menikahi Jaejoong. Ia takut _member-member_ EXO kehilangan kepercayaan padanya, terutama Suho dan Kai yang memang paling dekat dengannya. Dan yang lebih parah, ia takut dianggap beruang pedofil.

Keinginan Jaejoong memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Dan selalu menyusahkan Yunho tentu saja. Tapi yah, bukan suami namanya jika tidak ingin yang terbaik untuk istrinya. Maka dari itu, Yunho menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, kemudian mulai memencet bel _dorm_ EXO. Jantungnya berdegup keras, berharap _member-member_ grup asuhannya tidak kaget melihatnya berdiri disini seperti perampok pagi.

Semoga Yunho tidak dilempar panci.

"Hng,"

Yunho mendengar erangan serta langkah kaki yang lambat-lambat menuju kearah pintu depan. Yunho menahan nafasnya ketika pintu tersebut dibuka.

Suho.

"Hoam," _leader_ EXO-K itu menguap lebar. "Sia—OH! YUNHO-HYUNG!" Suho langsung membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Yunho berdiri didepan pintu _dorm_nya. Yunho memasang senyum terbaiknya, kemudian mengangguk sekali pada Suho.

"Pagi, Joonmyeonnie. Maaf mengganggu,"

"Ah, tidak hyung, hyung tidak mengganggu sama sekali! Masuklah, hyung!" Suho membukakan pintu lebih lebar, kemudian berlarian dan mendobrak pintu kamar _member_nya satu persatu.

"KALIAN! BANGUN! YUNHO-SUNBAENIM DATANG KE DORM KITA!"

Sementara Suho sibuk membangunkan _member-member_nya, Yunho hanya tersenyum heran melihat hoobaenya mendadak heboh. Dan lebih heran lagi ketika melihat _member-member_ berhamburan keluar dengan wajah bangun tidur mereka yang masih acak-acakan. Bahkan Yunho bisa melihat bekas iler di sudut bibir Chen.

"Hyuuuuung!" empat _member_ EXO langsung memeluknya sekaligus, membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang. Yunho tertawa ceria ketika Xiumin, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Suho memeluknya erat seakan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Yah, memang sebenarnya sudah lama sih.

"Hyung aku kangen~" Suho nempel di tubuh Yunho, memeluk hyung yang sangat dekat dengannya itu erat-erat. "Tumben sekali hyung kesini."

"Aku juga kangen padamu, Suho-ya," Yunho mencium pucuk kepala sang _leader_ EXO seperti seorang ayah pada anak laki-lakinya. "Sebenarnya aku kesini ada sedikit urusan dengan kalian."

"Urusan?" Xiumin menggosok matanya dengan gestur imut. Pipinya terlihat sedikit membesar karena baru bangun tidur. Membuatnya makin terlihat seperti bakpao.

"Apa itu serius?" tanya Tao, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat mengantuk dengan menjepit poninya ke atas.

"Apa kita berbuat salah, sunbaenim?" tanya Kris, kali ini dengan wajah yang cukup serius, membuat _member_ lain jadi agak tegang.

"Tidak," Yunho tertawa kecil. Suho sudah kembali ke tempatnya. EXO membentuk formasi melingkar didepan Yunho. "Malah sebenarnya urusanku kali ini sedikit konyol."

"Konyol?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi O_O. "Bagaimana bisa konyol?"

"Karena aku ingin mengadopsimu selama dua hari, Kyungsoo-ya," balas Yunho pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh..." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian suasana jadi hening.

Hening.

Masih hening.

"APA?!"

Kai menjerit kaget. Pemuda berkulit _bronze_ itu membelalakkan matanya. Apa hanya Kai salah dengar?

"Hyung..." Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho, menatapnya penuh selidik. "...mau apa?"

"Mengadopsi Kyungsoo selama dua hari," Yunho mengulangi kalimatnya, membuat _member-member_ yang aslinya cuek seperti Kris langsung membelalak kaget. Mengadopsi Kyungsoo? Untuk apa?

"Jadi begini. Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian lupa atau bahkan tidak tahu. Kalian ingat Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kim Jaejoong?" balas Chen. "Hyung bercanda? Aku menyukainya! Dia adalah penyanyi dengan suara paling lembut yang pernah kudengar!"

"Jaejoong-hyung..." Tao berusaha keras mengingat-ingat. "Yang tubuhnya mulus dan seksi itu?"

Samar-samar muncul empat garis siku-siku di pelipis Yunho. Sangat kentara Yunho tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Jaejoongnya mampu menggoda orang lain—bahkan seorang uke sekalipun—dengan pesona seksinya.

"Ya," jawab Yunho pendek sambil tersenyum dikulum.

"Jaejoong-hyung..." Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aku tahu! Dia yang main di drama _Protect the Boss_ dan Dr. Jin kan?"

"_Exactly!_" jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang nyengir bangga.

"Lalu, apa hubungan hyung dengan Jaejoong-hyung?" Lay yang tidak kuat menahan rasa penasarannya akhirnya bertanya.

"_Well_..." Yunho melihat kearah langit-langit, tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya dia akan membongkar rahasianya sendiri didepan hoobae-nya. "Dia istriku."

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"UAPAH?!"

Seluruh _member_ EXO serempak menjerit kaget. EXO terlalu banyak menerima kejutan pagi ini.

"I-i-istri?" Luhan tergagap.

"J-jadi..." Kris menelan ludah, "Rumor itu benar?"

Yunho mendengus sejenak, kemudian nyengir kecut. "_Yeah_. YunJae benar-benar ada."

"Woaaaaaaah~" Tao melolong dengan unyu. "Kukira YunJae sudah bubar. Ternyata malah sudah menikah!" ujarnya penuh kekaguman. Ternyata diam-diam Tao juga YunJae _shipper_ toh...

"Nah.. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Dan tebak apa yang dia inginkan untuk ulang tahunnya."

"Aku..." jawab Kyungsoo dengan lemas. Kepalanya dibenamkan dalam ceruk leher Kai, sementara sang _dance machine_ membelai rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan pasang muka begitu dong, Kyungsoo-yah," pinta Yunho memelas. "Kami hanya ingin mengadopsimu selama dua hari, kok,"

"T-tapi..." Suho menyela, "Kenapa Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dengan hati sedikit iri. Bagaimanapun kan Suho juga dekat dengan Yunho. Dan sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Wajar...

"Ya, kenapa harus Kyungie-ku?" tambah Kai dengan raut wajah aneh.

Maka Yunho-pun menceritakan bagaimana awal Jaejoong yang melihat foto Kyungsoo di majalah sampai Jaejoong yang ingin Kyungsoo jadi anaknya selama dua hari. Disertai ancaman-ancaman Jaejoong agar ceritanya agak mendramatisir dan member EXO jadi iba.

"Jadi begitu..." Kyungsoo menatap lantai dengan ragu. Tangannya meremas tangan Kai dengan agak keras. "Kalau memang aku bisa menjadi kado untuk Jaejoong-hyung... Arraseo, aku mau."

"ANDWAAAAAE!" jerit Kai sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo erat. "Kau tega meninggalkanku selama dua hari?" pria berkulit gelap itu merajuk dengan imut pada Kyungsoo. Yunho memperhatikan mereka sedikit ragu. Inikah Kim Jongin yang lumayan macho, yang dilihatnya pada saat syuting HaHaHa Song?

Dia berubah menjadi seperti anak anjing yang imut saat bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jangan egois begitu, Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya dengan gusar. "Ini kan hanya dua hari. Dan dua hari itu bisa menjadi kebahagiaan seumur hidup bagi Jaejoong-hyung. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan aku tidak tega Yunho-hyung disiksa terus,"

Yunho agak terharu mendengar nasehat Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya. _'Anak ini masih muda tapi bijak sekali,'_ batin Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau!" Kai cemberut. "Nanti kalau Jaejoong-hyung malah menahanmu dan tidak mau kalau kau kembali padaku gimana? Kalau Jaejoong-hyung—"

BLETAK!

"Jaejoong-hyung tidak akan berbuat begitu!" Chen memarahi Kai, tidak rela idolanya dikata-katai. "Jaejoong-hyung itu lembut dan baik hati. Kyungsoo pasti betah! Benar kan Yunho-hyung?"

"Mungkin," Yunho nyengir tidak yakin, mengingat bagaimana ganasnya Jaejoong kalau sudah terlalu posesif terhadap sesuatu. Dan Yunho sedikit berharap Jaejoong tidak ganas di malam hari selama Kyungsoo menginap di apartemen mereka. Oh, dan satu lagi. Yunho sangat berharap Jaejoong mau mengembalikan Kyungsoo dengan selamat ke _dorm_ EXO setelah dua hari.

"Sakit..." Kai mengaduh dramatis. "Kyungie-ya... Kau benar-benar akan diadopsi selama dua hari ya?" mata Kai menampilkan tatapan puppy eyes, membuat Yunho agak luluh. Tampak sekali Kai enggan berpisah dengan kekasihnya walaupun hanya dua hari.

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo pendek sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Hanya dua hari, Jongin-ah. Kalau kau lapar, minta saja Lay-hyung masak. Atau kau bisa pesan ayam goreng,"

"Aku tidak mau ayam goreng. Aku mau kamu,"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Tak disangkanya Kim Jongin sangat posesif.

Bahkan sampai menolak ayam goreng kesukannya.

'_Kusangka dia cuma bermuka mesum. Ternyata posesif juga,'_ batin Yunho, secara tidak langsung menyamakan Kai dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji." Kyungsoo menangkup pipi Jongin, mengecup hidung pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Kalau aku pulang nanti kubawakan oleh-oleh deh,"

"Hum," Kai hanya menggumam pendek, kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Menyiratkan secara tidak langsung dia sudah pasrah dengan keputusan Kyungsoo. Jangan lupakan kalau Kyungsoo juga keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya. Dan biasanya Kai yang mengalah. Seperti hari ini.

"Aku akan ke tempat YunJae-hyung setiap hari untuk menemuimu," titah Kai tegas, membuat Kyungsoo tidak dapat menolak. Yah, setidaknya kalau dia tidak pulang sehari sekali untuk mengurus Kai, pria hitam itulah yang harus mengunjunginya. Kyungsoo memandang Yunho dengan tatapannya yang paling imut, dan sang _leader_ TVXQ mengiyakan saja.

"Jja," Kyungsoo berdiri, kemudian menoleh pada Yunho. "Hyung, aku akan _packing_ sebentar ya. Aku akan siap dalam sepuluh menit," kata Kyungsoo. Yunho mengangguk, kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamarnya dengan Kai dan mulai berkemas.

"Oh ya, Kyungsoo," panggil Yunho. Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar panggilan Yunho.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Mulai hari ini, kau bisa memanggilku Appa,"

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang, "Arraseo, Yun-appa~"

Kai mengusap wajah bangun tidurnya dengan keras, dan merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan cepat-cepat.

"Appa mertua! Ijinkan aku menikahi Kyungsoo!" Kai spontan membungkuk didepan Yunho, mengundang koor dengan bunyi 'huu' dari member lain. Sementara itu, Yunho hanya tertawa melihat hoobae-hoobae'nya yang asik bercanda dan beberapa dari _member_ EXO meminta foto bersama, tidak mengindahkan wajah bangun tidur mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berantem kecil memperebutkan lolipop di kulkas. Chen dan Xiumin memilih duduk dengan saling bersandar pada punggung pasangannya. Terlihat Chen sudah kembali tertidur. KrisTao memilih untuk bersembunyi di sudut ruangan. Kris memijit pelan pundak Tao sementara mereka mengobrol dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Yunho tersenyum melihat ChanBaek, ChenMin dan KrisTao. Serasa melihat dirinya dengan Jaejoong dulu saat masih berpacaran.

Untuk sesaat, U-Know Yunho merasa jiwanya kembali muda.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Apakah ini semakin garing? Soalnya aku ngerasa gitu ;;_;;

Maaf kalo pendek ._. dan kayaknya ini gaakan jadi two-shot atau three-shot, I'm terribly sorry :"(

Dan... OMG! THANKS A LOT BUAT SEMUA YANG REVIEW! I DIDNT EVEN EXPECT THAT YOU ALL WOULD BE THAT EXCITED T T

I'll try to update again as soon as possible T T

Dan masalah Chen yang ngefans sama Jaejoong...jadi gini ._. aku pernah baca dimanaaaaa gitu kalo ada member EXO yang Cassiopeia, tapi aku lupa siapa ._. bener ga sih? .-. setelah nyoba nyari2 artikelnya dan ga nemu, akhirnya Chen aku tumbalkan(?) jadi fansnya Jaejoong ._. semoga Chen seneng(?)

Jjaaaaa, mind to review? :3 review kalian menguatkan aku lho :D I read all of your review, walaupun aku ga sempet bales ;;_;; terribly sorry for that, but thanks for all your support :D


	3. First Day

"Ini kan hanya dua hari. Dan dua hari itu bisa menjadi kebahagiaan seumur hidup bagi Jaejoong-hyung. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan aku tidak tega Yunho-hyung disiksa terus,"

* * *

.

**For My Birthday**

**A DBXO fanfiction.**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**Ini gaje..mungkin poin kekeluargaannya agak absurd.. berusaha jadi humor sih ._. kemungkinan bakal two shot atau three shot :3 doakan aja biar ga terlalu panjang, kay?**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

"Appa, aku takut," kata Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Lidahnya berusaha membiasakan diri untuk memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Appa. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo takut Yunho akan memukulnya kalau Kyungsoo tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan tersebut.

Tenang saja, Kyungsoo-ya. Yunho tidak suka menyiksa anak-anak kok...

"Tidak usah tegang, Kyungsoo-ya," Yunho merangkul Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemennya dengan Jaejoong. Sesekali mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan karena selama di mobil tadi Kyungsoo kembali tidur. Sesekali Kyungsoo menggosok matanya, berusaha menghilangkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang masih menggelayuti mata bulatnya.

Yunho menunggu Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya, kemudian memanggil Jaejoong yang berada entah dimana.

"Jaejoong-ah!" seru Yunho, mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang tidak menyangka suara Yunho bisa sebesar itu. "Kyungsoo datang!"

"Kyungsoo?" samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara yang selama ini hanya dia dengarkan dari album tersebut. Kyungsoo _dazed _ketika sosok Jaejoong muncul dari sebuah ruangan dengan pakaian sehari-harinya. Walaupun hanya memakai pakaian sehari-hari, aura cantik dan seksi Jaejoong tidak berhenti menguar. Dalam hati Kyungsoo sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Yunho menahan diri terhadap pesona Jaejoong.

"Omo!" tanpa aba-aba, Jaejoong langsung membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, membuat pemuda manis itu agak sesak nafas.

"Yunho-ya," panggil Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, "Bawa tas Kyungie ke kamar kita! Aku masih ingin memeluk makhluk manis ini!"

'_Makhluk manis?'_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil nyengir. '_Aku memang manis_!'

"Aigooooo!" Jaejoong kini mencubit-cubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Kau ternyata lebih manis daripada di fotomu! Pipimu lebih chubby dan bibirmu lebih seksi!"

"Hahaha terima kasih, hyung," jawab Kyungsoo ragu. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab sosok seksi didepannya yang kini mengerucutkan bibir _plump_'nya.

"Jangan panggil aku hyung," sungut Jaejoong sembari mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "Panggil aku umma,"

Kyungsoo berusaha keras memanggil sosok Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'umma'. Berusaha sangat keras, karena pada dasarnya kalau dilihat dari modelnya, Jaejoong itu belum cocok menjadi seorang ibu. Lihat saja perutnya yang rata, yang bahkan sampai terkesan cekung itu. Walaupun perut itu tanpa abs, masih terlihat sangat seksi. Kemudian, wajah Jaejoong yang masih mulus bagai porselen, belum ada kerutnya sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang sudah sedikit berkerut dibagian ujung matanya. Dan kemudian rambutnya yang dipotong dengan gaya modis dan dicat warna coklat. Seandainya bukan artis, Jaejoong pasti jadi ulzzang tertampan sekaligus tercantik di seluruh tanah Korea.

"U-umma..."

"NAH! BEGITU, NAK! BAGUS!" Jaejoong kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, membuat pemuda itu sekali lagi sesak nafas. Kyungsoo salah mengira. Hanya karena badan Jaejoong kecil, ternyata belum tentu kekuatan pelukannya bagai seorang wanita.

Pelukan Jaejoong itu seperti gorila!

"Nah," Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian membantu Kyungsoo mencoopot mantelnya. "Sekarang kau duduk-duduk dulu, ne? Minta appamu melawak saja kalau kau bosan. Ummamu yang cantik ini ingin menyelesaikan memasak dulu. Sebentar lagi makan pagi, dan semua member DongBang akan datang kesini untuk sarapan bersama."

Mendengar kata 'memasak', mata Kyungsoo yang bulat jadi semakin bulat.

"Umma juga suka memasak?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Kyung boleh bantu?"

**.**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**.**

Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkok besar berisi kimchi yang sudah lama diatas meja makan apartemen. Pemuda bermata kelereng itu mendesah puas mengamati meja makan yang penuh sesak dijejali oleh berpiring-piring makanan tersebut. Meja makan tersebut berkaki pendek ala meja makan Jepang, dengan enam bantalan mengelilingi meja-meja tersebut.

Disamping Kyungsoo terdapat sebuah _rice cooker_ yang mengeluarkan uap panas dengan aroma nasi hangat yang menggugah selera. Kyungsoo siap dengan sendok nasi di tangannya, dengan sigap mulai mengisi sembilan mangkok nasi yang terjejer rapi diatas meja.

Eh, sembilan?

"Yunho-yaaaa!" panggil Jaejoong dari arah kamar mandi, dengan kompak membuat baik Yunho dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kamar mandi. "Tolong buang sampahnya dan telepon Changmin! Makanan sudah siap! Suruh dia datang sama _dolphin_ dan tikus itu!"

_Dolphin?_

Tikus?

Kyungsoo mengisi mangkok-mangkok tersebut dengan bingung. Siapa itu _dolphin_ dan tikus yang disebutkan Jaejoong? Seingatnya member DongBang nggak ada yang berwujud binatang deh...

Saat Kyungsoo mengisi mangkok ketujuh, dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras. Karena tidak biasa, Kyungsoo jadi kaget. Nyaris saja dia menjatuhkan mangkok nasi yang tengah dia pegang. Ketika Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkoknya diatas meja, dia mendengar suara tawa menggelegar dari arah pintu. Bertanya-tanya apakah Jaejoong mengundang seekor monster.

"Pagi, _hyung_!" si pemilik suara menggelegar—Changmin—mengucap selamat pagi dengan asal pada Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mengintip dari dapur, dan mendapati Changmin tengah mencium pipi Jaejoong, membuat matanya yang bulat makin bulat.

Itukah Changmin?

Perasaan terakhir dia melihat Changmin, _sunbae_'nya itu tidak setinggi sekarang.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mengisi mangkok nasi, kemudian lari ke ruang tamu dan berdiri diam di pojokan, mengamati pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu yang masuk ke apartemen. Yoochun membantu Junsu membuka sepatunya sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Junsu, menyebabkan Junsu tertawa keras.

"Eukyangkyang~~"

"Jangan tertawa keras, hyung," desis Changmin. "Suara lumba-lumbamu itu mengganggu sekali. Bagaimana kalau wartawan tiba-tiba mengenali suaramu kemudian meliput kalau kita makan bersama?"

'_Oh, jadi si lumba-lumba itu Junsu-hyung,_' batin Kyungsoo, masih tidak bergerak. '_Jadi, kalau begitu si tikus itu pasti Yoochun-hyung._'

"Lho, Do Kyungsoo,"

Jantung Kyungsoo nyaris copot ketika seorang Shim Changmin memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang berat dan agak mengancam. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan suara berat Chanyeol, tapi tidak pernah dengan suara Changmin. Baginya, suara Changmin itu agak menakutkan karena sangat berat dan dalam jika sedang berbicara, berbeda dengan suara Changmin ketika sedang menyanyi.

"H-hai, sunbaenim!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membungkuk 90 derajat kearah Changmin sementara Jaejoong menjitak 'anak'nya yang sekarang jadi anak sulung itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" Jaejoong ngomel-ngomel sambil merangkul Kyungsoo yang segera balas memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Kegiatan memasak tadi _obviously_ membuat mereka lebih dekat. "Begitukah caramu memberi salam pada adikmu?"

"Aku hanya kaget da—_wait, what?_ Adik?" Changmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang sekarang menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. "Mulai sekarang, dia adikmu. Ummamu yang cantik ini baru saja mengadopsinya hari ini."

"MWORAGUYO?"

**.**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**.**

Kyungsoo memakan nasinya takut-takut sambil memandang YunJae dan YooSu yang suap-suapan kimchi. Para _couple_ yang minta duduk bersebelahan tidak bisa ditentang ternyata. Jadilah kini Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Changmin, yang kini sudah menyelesaikan mangkok nasi keduanya. Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu tiga mangkok nasi itu untuk siapa.

Kyungsoo jadi agak trenyuh saat dirinya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Jaejoong tadi, Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama, kemudian memeluknya erat dan lama sekali.

Sepertinya Jaejoong kesepian.

Kyungsoo mengunyah sambil mengamati Yoochun yang menyeka noda sup kentang di wajah Junsu, dan Jaejoong yang mengomeli Yunho karena tidak mau makan sayur.

Ah, melihat momen yang terakhir, Kyungsoo jadi merindukan Jongin.

Sambil mengunyah, Kyungsoo melamun. Melamunkan kekasihnya yang—ngakunya—berkulit _bronze_ itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang... Apakah ia mau makan sarapan... Apakah dia masih bersemangat dan mengolok-olok Sehun seperti biasanya... Atau apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar ketika seseorang menyodorkan kentang di bibirnya.

Changmin.

"Hey, adik," Changmin nyengir menatap Kyungsoo. "Jangan terlalu kaget melihat mereka. Kalau kau iri, nih kusuapi. Lumayan lho kau kusuapi, di luar sana banyak gadis-gadis rela mengantri hanya untuk kusuapi."

Kyungsoo spontan tertawa mendengar Changmin berceloteh. Ah, satu hal yang kini Kyungsoo ketahui. Ternyata di balik wajah dinginnya, hyungnya ini sangat ramah dan kocak. Meskipun memang narsis luar biasa sih, yang tidak langsung mengingatkannya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo memakan kentang yang disuapkan Changmin, kemudian balas nyengir kearah hyungnya. "Jangan salah, hyung. Diluar sana juga banyak gadis-gadis yang rela mengantri hanya untuk kusuapi,"

"Dan sepertinya bukan cuma gadis, Kyungsoo-ya," Yoochun menimpali. "Pasti juga banyak seme-seme kelaparan yang sela mengantri hanya untuk melihat senyummu," Yoochun tersenyum seribu watt pada Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit merona. "Kau manis sekali,"

_BLETAK!_

"Kau berani menggoda Kyungsoo?! Setelah tadi pagi kau menggoda nuna-nuna _cafe _dan polisi wanita?!" jerit Junsu nyaring sambil menjitak kepala kekasihnya. Sedangkan yang dijitak hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. "Arraseo, tidak ada jatah untukmu nanti malam,"

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya dengan panik, kemudian mulai merayu Junsu supaya dimaafkan.

"_Eat that, bad hyung_!" Changmin tertawa sambil merangkul Kyungsoo. "Jangan berani macam-macam sama adikku. Hadapi dulu _hyung_nya kalau berani," kata Changmin sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga.

"_Fuck you, Max,_" desis Yoochun. "Sekarang kau malah ikut-ikutan. Padahal kan aku hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo sedikit." Yoochun meringis, sementara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan kaget. Sedikit terkejut mendengar pisuhan Yoochun. Telinganya yang setengah suci tidak terbiasa mendengar kalimat sumpah-serapah.

"Tidak boleh hyung," Changmin menutup telinga Kyungsoo. "Dan jangan kau berani-berani bicara kotor seperti itu didepan Kyungsoo, _hyung_! Kau bisa menodai kepolosan adikku!"

Satu hal lagi yang Kyungsoo pelajari hari ini.

Changmin ternyata juga agak _brother complex_.

.

Sesi sarapan sudah selesai. Jaejoong sibuk membereskan peralatan makan. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin membantu, tapi Jaejoong melarang dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja sambil menemani ChangYooSu yang tengah nonton TV di ruang tengah. Changmin yang terlalu gemas dengan keimutan Kyungsoo kini tengah memangku Kyungsoo sementara Changmin duduk di sofa. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat, dan Kyungsoo duduk diatas kedua paha Changmin. Benar-benar seperti anak usia lima tahun yang memangku adik bayinya sambil nonton TV!

Kyungsoo menguap sedikit ketika televisi terus menayangkan acara berita. Yoochun dan Junsu masih menonton dengan tenang. Namun, ketika mendapati Kyungsoo menguap, Junsu menyodorkan _remote_nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, ambil _remote_nya. Tontonlah apa yang ingin kau tonton," kata Junsu sambil tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Kyungsoo agak salah tingkah.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menatap _remote_ di tangannya. "Tapi kalau _sunbae_ mau nonton berita, tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Justru karena nonton berita, keriputku bertambah," canda Yoochun. "Tidak apa-apa, tontonlah sesukamu. Tadi juga Yunho-hyung menjemputmu pagi sekali kan? Pasti kau tidak sempat nonton TV di _dorm_."

"Eh, iya sih. Hehehe," Kyungsoo nyengir, membuat Changmin mencubit-cubit pipi adiknya dengan ganas.

"Aih, Kyungie! Kau lucu sekali sih! Lucunya lucunya lucunya!"

Tidak menyangka kan seorang Shim Changmin bisa bereaksi begini hanya karena melihat Do Kyungsoo?

"Hngggg, hyuuuuung," Kyungsoo sedikit memberontak, tapi Changmin memeluknya lebih erat. Membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hangat tubuh _hyung_'nya. Di tengah pelukan Changmin, Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding.

'_Masih jam segini!_' batin Kyungsoo riang, kemudian mengganti _channel_ TV.

Dari stasiun TV berita ke stasiun TV KBS yang sedang menayangkan Pororo.

"_YAH! PORORO DA~~~"_

"POROROOOOO!~~" Kyungsoo berseru gembira ketika mendengar _soundtrack_ Pororo bermain. YooSu agak kaget melihat tontonan favorit Kyungsoo. Imut sekali.

Kyungsoo perlahan mulai ikut menyanyikan _sountrack_ Pororo. Kenapa pelan-pelan? Karena ini di apartemen Jaejoong. Kalau di _dorm_nya sendiri sih, Kyungsoo mau nyanyi sampai Kai terbangun dari tidurnya sih juga tidak ada yang peduli.

Intinya, di rumah orang lain harus jaga _image_ sedikit.

"Wuah, tak kusangka Kyungie juga suka Pororo!" seru Junsu riang. "Chunnie, pangku aku juga~ Aku juga ingin nonton Pororo sambil dipangku!~"

Pagi itu, apartemen YunJae dipenuhi oleh suara dua orang yang menyanyi Pororo dan YunJae yang tengah berdebat tentang siapa yang harus menyikat WC minggu ini.

**.**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**.**

Perlahan, kegelapan mulai merambati kota Seoul. Mengubah siang menjadi malam. Mengubah hangatnya sinar matahari menjadi dinginnya angin. Orang-orang sudah banyak yang masuk ke rumah masih-masing sambil menyalakan pemanas untuk yang kedinginan, atau bahkan AC untuk yang merasa masih kepanasan.

Kim Jaejoong tengah mengatur suhu pemanas ruangan di ruang tamunya ketika melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajah Kyungsoo cerah, jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan tempat tinggal barunya. Kyungsoo baru saja hendak mengambil _stick _keju, camilan yang diletakkan Jaejoong di meja makan ketika Jaejoong memukul pelan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Ummaaaaa~" rayu Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk toples _stick_ keju yang dipegang Jaejoong.

"Andwae, Kyungie," Jaejoong memindahkan toples itu keatas lemari. "Makan beginian malam-malam bisa membuatmu gemuk dan gigimu berlubang! Besok pagi saja ya!"

"Tapi...tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kyungie-ya. Sekarang sikat gigimu, lalu langsung ke kamar. Umma punya kejutan untukmu."

Tanpa membantah lagi, Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamar mandi. Mengambil sikat gigi Jongin yang dibawanya, alih-alih sikat giginya sendiri. Mengoleskan pasta gigi milik Jaejoong diatas sikat gigi berwarna merah tersebut, kemudian mulai menyikat gigi-giginya.

"Keluar!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika samar-samar mendengar seruan Jaejoong yang disertai bunyi 'buk' lembut.

"J-jangan begitu dong, Boo~" kali ini sebuah suara memelas menyahut, "Aku kan kedinginan. Ayolah~ Masa aku tidak boleh tidur dengan istriku sendiri?"

"Tapi malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan Kyungsoo, Yunnie-yah. Pemanas di ruang tengah sudah kunyalakan dengan suhu favoritmu. Tidur disana saja ya,"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika tahu Yunho diusir ke ruang tengah. Benar-benar seperti HunHan _couple_ di _dorm_ EXO. Kalau Luhan sedang ngambek sama Sehun, tidak jarang si rusa cantik itu akan mengusir Sehun tidur di sofa ruang tamu _dorm_ EXO. Tapi, berbeda dengan Yunho yang masih dibekali selimut, bantal dan guling, kalau Sehun sih...cuma bawa badan aja.

Menjelang malam begini, Kyungsoo jadi agak rindu _dorm_ EXO. Biasanya malam-malam begini Chanyeol akan memainkan gitar dan menyanyi untuk Baekhyun. Kemudian ChenMin yang main suit, kemudian yang kalah harus mencium pipi si pemenang. KrisTao yang suka berdiri di balkon, mengamati Seoul pada malam hari dengan posisi Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang sembari menikmati hembusan angin. HunHan yang hanya _cuddling_ sambil berbisik-bisik mesra diatas sofa, dan SuLay yang mengatur belanja bulanan _member-member_ EXO dan menghitung rata-rata belanja selama setahun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia benar-benar kangen dengan Jongin.

Disaat dirinya tidak ada seperti ini, Jongin sedang apa?

Apa Jongin sudah tidur?

Ataukah Jongin malah mengganggu salah satu atau salah dua dari pasangan-pasangan tersebut?

Kalau Jongin mengganggu KrisTao, kira-kira berapa benjol yang akan didapatkan Jongin dari hasil jitakan Kris?

Ah..lupakan pertanyaan terakhir, pertanyaan terakhir benar-benar terlalu absurd!

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menyelesaikan acara sikat giginya, kemudian membasuh mulutnya. Setelah itu, menghampiri Yunho yang tengah mengatur selimutnya diatas sofa. Seketika merasa bersalah, karena dirinya, malam ini Yunho harus tidur di sofa.

"Appa," panggil Kyungsoo.

Mendengar anaknya memanggil, Yunho tersenyum hangat. Diacaknya rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Ya?"

"Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Karena aku disini, appa jadi tidur di sofa,"

"Tidak masalah," balas Yunho sambil memeluk gulingnya erat. "Selama itu bisa membuat ummamu bahagia, apapun akan kulakukan,"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan penasaran. "Sebesar apa appa mencintai umma?"

"Sebesar apa?" Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, sementara Kyungsoo masih menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang berkilat polos. "Aku sangat menyayangi Jaejoong sampai-sampai kalau aku mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, akan terdengar seperti gombalan tidak bermutu," Yunho tertawa. "Kalau kau?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Sebesar apa kau mencintai Kai?"

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin sebesar Doraemon mencintai dorayaki?"

"Perumpamaan yang imut sekali," komentar Yunho, kemudian tertawa kecil. Kepalanya ia hadapkan kearah Kyungsoo, kemudian memandang dalam mata Kyungsoo.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Kyung. Seberapapun cintanya kau pada seseorang, jangan jadi terlalu _clingy_ atau bergantung pada orang tersebut. Bagaimanapun, kita tidak tahu masa depan itu seperti apa. Setidaknya, jika kita suatu saat berpisah dengan orang tersebut, siapa yang tahu, kita bisa mengurus diri kita sendiri dengan baik," Yunho menasehati Kyungsoo. Yang dinasehati mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Seharusnya appa bilang begitu sama Kai," Kyungsoo tertawa. "Sudah ya appa, aku ke kamar dulu. Umma mungkin menungguku. Jaljjayo, jangan sampai dikeroyok nyamuk. Mimpi indah,"

"_That was a good small talk, son_," balas Yunho. "_Good night!_ Mimpi indah juga! Salam _muah-muah_ buat ummamu!"

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba melompat kearahnya seraya berseru gembira.

"_SURPRISE!"_

Kyungsoo memandang bingung pada Jaejoong yang kini memakai bando merah berpolkadot dengan kostum piyama bergambar Pororo.

"Sini, masuklah. Umma punya kejutan untukmu," Jaejoong menarik tangan mungil Kyungsoo kedalam kamarnya, kemudian menunjukkan perubahan yang ia buat dalam kamarnya, membuat bibir Kyungsoo membulat gembira.

Jaejoong mengganti sprei kasur, sprei bantal dan gulingnya dengan gambar Pororo. Sebuah piyama bergambar Pororo juga kini tergeletak diatas ranjang Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong sendiri juga mengenakan piyama Pororo.

Kyungsoo agak speechless. "I-ini..."

"Yep," Jaejoong mencium pelipis Kyungsoo. "Kau suka Pororo kan? Umma belikan ini semua untukmu," Jaejoong merangkul Kyungsoo. "Kau suka?"

"Suka!" jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Suka sekali! Gomawo, umma!" Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jaejoong cepat, membuat Jaejoong merasa melayang. Jaejoong berpendapat, rasanya dicium keponakan dan anak itu berbeda, walaupun si anak hanya hasil adopsi. Itupun juga cuma adopsi dua hari.

Rasanya lebih...menyenangkan. Dan lebih membahagiakan ketika tahu kau bisa membuat anakmu senang.

Seperti sekarang...

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengganti piyama bergambar bebek-bebeknya dengan piyama Pororo yang diberikan Jaejoong. Kyungsoo mengamati bayangannya yang mengenakan piyama Pororo dalam cermin. Terlihat sangat lucu...

"Umma," panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengambil ponselnya. "Ayo kita ambil _selfie_ berdua!"

"Oke! A—"

"Appamu yang tampan ini tidak diajak?"

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya, dan membuat Kyungsoo _excited_ begitu melihatnya. Yunho berganti piyama menjadi bergambar Pororo juga. Membuat mereka bertiga menjadi Pororo Family.

"Appa!" panggil Kyungsoo semangat. "Sini, sini!" Kyungsoo membuka fasilitas kamera pada ponselnya, kemudian mengganti kamera yang digunakan menjadi kamera depan. Disebelahnya, Jaejoong sudah berpose. Yunho dengan cepat menyusul ke sebelah Kyungsoo, jadi Kyungsoo kini diapit oleh YunJae. Ketiganya berpose kearah kamera, mengambil beberapa foto, dan kemudian mengucap selamat malam. Yunho kembali ke tempat tidur sementara'nya di sofa, sementara Jaejoong langsung tidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Mungkin karena seharian ini capek harus memasak banyak untuk member DongBang dan dirinya, serta membereskan dapur sendirian membuat Jaejoong menjadi sangat lelah.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo membuka kembali hasil-hasil gambar yang mereka ambil, dan tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat hasil-hasil fotonya.

Terlihat seperti satu keluarga...

Kyungsoo mengirim salah satu gambar tersebut pada Jongin. Mengirimnya disertai pesan : '_Jongin-ah, aku baik-baik saja disini. Yunho-hyung dan Jaejoong-hyung memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Dia bahkan membelikanku piyama Pororo! Anyway, aku merindukanmu. Kau makan dengan benar kan?'_

_SEND_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Jongin akan membalas apa. Meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantal, Kyungsoo berbaring, kemudian menutup matanya dan langsung menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**.**

"Uhhh..."

Erangan tersebut mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo yang pulas. Tangan pemuda mungil itu bergerak keatas, menggosok matanya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian, Kyungsoo menguap lebar, kemudian meraih ponselnya di sebelah bantal.

Jam 2 pagi.

"Mmmmmh... Ahh..."

"Uhh... Ssssh.. Ah!"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan bingung ketika mendengar erangan-erangan serta desahan tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh mencari-cari kira-kira siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya yang lelap ini.

Kyungsoo baru saja hendak membangunkan Jaejoong ketika disadarinya Jaejoong menghilang.

Jaejoong hilang!

Jaejoong tidak di kamar!

Kyungsoo yang panik, tanpa sadar langsung saja membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, hendak mencari Jaejoong. Namun, mata Kyungsoo tidak lagi polos saat mendapati pemandangan apa yang menyambutnya di ruang tengah.

Yunho.

Jaejoong.

_Naked._

Sofa.

Bergerak naik-turun.

Mengerang!

Mendesah!

ASTAGA!

Kyungsoo masih diam terpaku saat melihat hal yang menodai pikirannya tersebut. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo seperti membeku di tempat saat mendengar erangan seksi Jaejoong dan geraman Yunho yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergerak naik-turun diantara kaki Yunho. Kalian tentu tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, kan?

YunJae NC, saudara-saudara!

Dan seorang Do Kyungsoo mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk menontonnya secara _live!_

_LIVE!_

Tapi tentu bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak peduli pada _member._

Kyungsoo mengendap-endap kembali kedalam kamar, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Setelah itu kembali ketempatnya menonton sebelumnya, dan merekam adegan NC YunJae dengan mata berkilat _excited._

Direkam!

DIREKAM!

DO KYUNGSOO MEREKAM ADEGAN NC YUNJAE, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Sembari merekam YunJae NC, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah video ini lebih baik di-_keep_ untuk diri sendiri, ataukah dibagikan juga kepada Chen yang merupakan fans Jaejoong, dan Tao yang YunJae _shipper_.

Kalau dibagikan, berapa won yang akan dia dapatkan dari dua anak itu?

"Ahh! Yun...Yunho-ya! _I'm...clo...se_.. Ahh!"

Jeritan Jaejoong yang terakhir, disertai geraman Yunho. Kemudian keduanya terkulai lemas.

Kyungsoo yang tahu bahwa YunJae sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar sembari menahan nafas. Otaknya tidak berhenti membayangkan erangan dan geraman yang dihasilkan dari YunJae. Sejenak merasakan sesuatu yang mulai menyembul di selangkangannya.

'_Sial,_' batin Kyungsoo sambil mengubah nama videonya agar mudah dicari. '_Kenapa aku tegang begini? Aish.._' Kyungsoo membatin pilu seraya memijat-mijat Kyungsoo kecil yang setengah menegak dibawah sana. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tegang saat tidak ada Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkah kedalam kamar mandi di kamar Jaejoong.

Sisa malam ini sepertinya akan dihabiskan Kyungsoo dengan mendesahkan nama Jongin di kamar mandi Jaejoong.

Maaf ya, Jaejoong-umma.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Jderrrr! Aigooo idk what to say ._. It's not cute ;;A;; hiks...dan akhir akhirnya malah jadi NC ._.

Maaf agak lama updatenya, ini berusaha keras mengumpulkan feel ._. Oh iya, kmrn ada yg nanya link buat HaHaHa Song yg ada DBSK sama EXO, ini linknya www. youtube watch?v=sg814Nb06fc :D hilangkan spasi ;)

Also, thanks buat yang sudah ngasih tahu siapa yg Cassie di EXO! Makasih banyak, maklum, aku masih baru suka EXO jadi blm ngerti banyak ;;w;; cuma tahu kalo Tao itu panda ._. #plak

Oh ya! Aku baru inget (lagi) kalo yg pas syuting MV HaHaHa Song itu juga ada Chanyeol sama Suho! Astaga..mereka kulupakan ._. maaf ya oppa tinggi dan oppa pendek ._. #diganyangSuhoChanyeol

Pas jaman Suho masih unyu banget dan Kai masih item banget(?) huahahahaha xDD

Oh iya, walaupun aku ga bales review, aku baca review kalian lho :D sebenernya bukan gamau bales sih..Cuma aku bukan tipe org yang gampang ngomong panjang lebar sama org lain ._. aku bingung mau ngomong apa sama kalian ._. jadi ya...beginilah jadinya.

Tapi aku baca semua lho reviewnya! Huahaha xD makasih yang sudah minta lanjut, yang minta Kai-Yunho ketemu, ditunggu dulu ya xD

Review juseyo? :3 semakin banyak review biasanya sih semakin memotivasi :p sankyu!~


End file.
